memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Bajoran
De Bajorans (ook bekend onder de naam "Bajora") zijn een humanoïde ras afkomstig van de planeet Bajor in het Alfa kwadrant. De Bajorans hebben een van de oudste en rijkste culturen in het kwadrant, maar in de recente geschiedenis hebben ze zeer geleden onder de heerschappij van de Cardassian unie. Met hun bevrijding van de Cardassians en de ontdekking van het Bajoran wormgat hebben ze weer een belangrijke plaats op het interstellaire podium ingenomen. Fysiologie Bajorans lijken qua uiterlijk op de Mens, maar ze staan op zichzelf door een serie van vier tot zeven inkepingen in de neus. Het Bajoran hart is aan een horizontale as gespiegeld, terwijl die van de Mens aan een verticale as gespiegeld is. Een steek in het onderste deel van het hart zorgt voor een onmiddellijk dood. Bajoran vrouwen zijn slechts vijf maanden zwanger. Ze creëren een hecht netwerk van bloedvaten tussen moeder en kind. Gedurende de zwangerschap hebben Bajoran vrouwen vaak last van oncontroleerbare niesbuien. (TNG: "Descent, Deel I"; DS9: "Body Parts" • "[[Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places|Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places]]") Geschiedenis Oud Bajor De Bajoran beschaving bestaat al zeker een half miljoen jaar, hetgeen verder terug is dan dat de mens leerde spreken of gereedschap wist te maken. De oude Bajorans stonden bekend om hun kennis in de wetenschappelijk, wiskundige, filosofische en kunst gebieden. De belangrijkste van de eerste beschavingen was de Eerste republiek, die tussen 25,000 en 20,000 jaar geleden zijn gloriedagen beleefde. Gedurende deze tijd werden geweldige steden gebouwd zoals het adembenemende B'hala. De volgende belangrijke fase was zo'n 10,000 jaar geleden. De eerste "Tranen van de Profeten" werden boven en nabij Bajor aangetroffen. Deze voorwerpen zorgde voor een directe verbinding met de goden van de Bajorans, namelijk de Profeten. In de 16e eeuw hadden de Bajorans inmiddels sublicht ruimtevaart ontdekt en begonnen ze met het verkennen van hun zonnestelsel met een zonne-zeil ruimtevaartuig. Sommige ontdekkingsreizigers wisten zelfs het Cardassia systeem te bereiken. In de 24e eeuw kwam alle groei stil te staan en werd de planeet zwaar getroffen door de overname van Bajor door Cardassia. (DS9: "Rapture" • "Emissary" • "Explorers") Cardassian bezetting De Bezetting van Bajor (ook simpelweg de Bezetting genoemd) was een periode van 2328 tot 2369 waarin de Bajoran thuiswereld bezet werd door de Cardassian unie. Gedurende de Bezetting stalen de Cardassians alle belangrijke grondstoffen van de planeet, en ze waren ook verantwoordelijk voor grootschalige dwangarbeid en genocide. De Bezetting zorgde voor de oprichting van het Bajoran verzet, die guerrilla en terreur gebruikte om het Cardassian gezag te ondermijnen. Uiteindelijk wisten ze de terugtrekking van de Cardassians af te dwingen. Vele Bajorans vluchten weg van Bajor naar vele verschillende planeten in de Melkweg, maar meestal leefden ze daar in kleine groepen en onder erbarmelijke omstandigheden. Zoals in een vluchtelingenkamp op Valo II. :Zie ook: Bezetting van Bajor Onafhankelijk Bajor In 2369 verlieten de Cardassians na een periode van 40 jaar Bajor door de aanhoudende tegenwerking van de Bajorans. De Bajorans stelden een onafhankelijke overheid op en de Federatie stuurde hulp om Bajor weer op te bouwen. Het Bajoran leger en de Federatie kregen de gezamenlijke macht over een oud mijnstation, Terok Nor, dat later hernoemd werd tot Deep Space 9. Bajor wilde zich bij de Federatie voegen in 2373, maar trok hun aanvraag in nadat de Afgezant aangaf dat dit desastreuze gevolgen voor Bajor zou hebben. De twee overheden hielden echter wel hechte banden met elkaar. Vlak voor het begin van de Dominion oorlog tekenden de Bajorans een niet-aanvalsverdrag met de Dominion, zodat ze een neutrale partij konden blijven. Dit behoedde Bajor ervoor om weer in handen te vallen van een andere onderdrukker toen de Dominion DS9 overnam aan het einde van 2373. Bajor voegde zich uiteindelijk toch bij de strijd tegen de Dominion in 2374, nadat de geallieerde troepen DS9 weer terug veroverden. De Bajorans bleven vechten totdat in 2375 het Verdrag van Bajor getekend werd. Na de oorlog probeerde Bajor weer een lid van de Federatie te worden. (DS9: "Emissary" • "Rapture" • "Call to Arms" • "Favor the Bold" • "Sacrifice of Angels" • "What You Leave Behind") Overheid Na de Cardassian terugtrekking van Bajor werd de Bajoran voorlopige regering opgericht om de planeet en de verschillende kolonies te regeren. De Bajoran politiek is verdeeld over de Kamer van ministers, geleid door de Premier, en de religieuze Vedek assemblee, geleid door een kai. Het is mogelijk dat een persoon de Premier en de kai tegelijkertijd is, zoals Winn Adami dit bijna was in 2371. (DS9: "Shakaar") Agentschappen * Bajoran Instituut voor Wetenschap * Bajoran Inlichtingendienst * Bajoran militie Religie en spiritualiteit De Bajoran religie is de grootste bindende factor van de planeet; de spirituele leider, of kai, heeft een grote morele en politieke macht, waarbij de Premier geadviseerd wordt. De kai wordt door een raad van vedeks gekozen, de titel van andere religieuze leiders. Verder zijn er ook nog de Ranjens en de Prylars. De Bajoran religie is gebaseerd op openbaringen van de Profeten, die later bekend worden als tijdloze wezens die verblijven in het Bajoran wormgat. Het wormgat wordt door de Bajorans de Bajoran wormgat genoemd. Aangezien Starfleet officier Benjamin Sisko de eerste was die contact maakte met de Profeten werd hij uitgeroepen tot Emissary van de Profeten. Een deel van de Bajoran religie bevat het gebruik van de Tranen van de Profeten; de orbs die gemaakt zijn door de Profeten. Verschillende werden tijdens de Bezetting door de Cardassians gestolen, maar een aantal ervan is inmiddels weer terug in de handen van de Bajorans. :Zie ook: Bajoran filosofie Taal Het gesproken Bajoran heeft verschillende dialecten en wordt als de officiële taal van Bajor en haar kolonies gebruikt. Over het algemeen is het simpeler dan gesproken Engels, maar de meeste Bajorans worden tweetalig door de naderende toetreding van Bajor tot de Federatie. De geschreven taal bestaat uit vierkante symbolen, die samengesteld is uit dikke lijnen. Er zijn een groot aantal verschillende symbolen die in vier verschillende standen gebruikt worden (normaal, horizontaal gedraaid, verticaal gedraaid en een draaiing van 180 graden). Hierdoor komt het aantal uit tussen de 50 en 200 verschillende symbolen in de geschreven taal. :Zie ook: Bajoran taal Cultuur Bajoran cultuur en gebruiken liggen dicht tegen de religieuze ideeën van Bajor aan. Namen Het is de gewoonte om de achternaam (of familienaam) voor de voornaam te plaatsen (vergelijkbaar met de Chinese gewoonte op Aarde). Daarom moet bijvoorbeeld majoor Kira Nerys aangesproken worden met majoor Kira en niet met majoor Nerys. Geboorte De traditionele Bajoran geboorte ceremonie wordt bijgewoond door de familie van de vrouw en een vroedvrouw. Het doel van dit ritueel is om een staat van volledige ontspanning te bereiken door een combinatie van ademhalingsoefeningen en ritmische muziek, waardoor de vrouw een bevalling heeft zonder pijn. De geboorte moet echter binnen een bepaalde tijd plaatsvinden, omdat de endorfines in het lichaam van de vrouw tot giftige niveaus stijgen. Als het kind geboren is, wordt hij of zij begroet met de woorden: "Ontwaak kind, we wachten op je met liefde, en verwelkomen je in deze wereld. (DS9: "Shakaar") Begrafenis De Bajorans begraven hun doden in graven die versierd worden met een boog. De Bajoran begrafenis rituelen kunnen vrij ingewikkeld zijn; de Bajoran dodenzang duurt bijvoorbeeld maar liefst twee uur. De bewaring van het lichaam is echter niet van groot belang, omdat ze geloven dat de pagh van een persoon zich bij de Profeten in de Bajoran wormgat zal voegen, waardoor er enkel een leeg omhulsel achterblijft. Om de dood van een geliefde te herdenken steken de Bajorans duranja lampen aan. (DS9: "Shakaar" • "Indiscretion" • "Ties of Blood and Water") Muziek Bajor, als een geavanceerde beschaving was bekend om haar muziek voor en na de Bezetting. Het Jalanda forum was een populair podium. De Belaklavion was een Bajoran instrument. ( ) Technologie * Bajoran regionaal communicatie netwerk * Bajoran sterrenschip klassen Feesten *Dagen van Verzoening *Dankbaarheidsfestival *Ha'mara *Tijd van Reiniging Voedsel en dranken * Alvas * Deka thee * Foraiga * Groatcake * Hasperat * Hasperat soufflé * Jumja stick * Jumja thee * Kava * Kava sap * Katterpod * Klavaatu * Koganka pudding * Larish pastei * Lentewijn * Mapa brood * Moba fruit * Palukoo * Rekja * Garnalen * Synthale of Bajoran bier ** Voodai * Tuwaly taart * Veklava Personen *Bajorans *Bajoran militie personeel *Naamloze Bajorans *Naamloos Bajoran militie personeel Zie ook * Bajoran oorhanger * Bajoran Springbal Associatie * Bajoran wet Optredens * Star Trek: The Next Generation: ** "Ensign Ro" • "Disaster" • "Conundrum" • "Power Play" • "Cause and Effect" • "The First Duty" • "Rascals" • "The Next Phase" • "Lower Decks" • "Preemptive Strike" * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: ** Alle afleveringen * Star Trek: Voyager: ** "Learning Curve" • "Survival Instinct" • "Nothing Human" • "Good Shepherd" • "The Haunting of Deck Twelve" • "Repression" * Star Trek: Films: ** Categorie:Rassen Bajorans Categorie:Bajor cs:Bajoran de:Bajoraner en:Bajoran es:Bajoranos fr:Bajoran ja:ベイジョー pl:Bajoranie